


Keep dreaming

by lemonypond



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonypond/pseuds/lemonypond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Fitz falls asleep and dreams of Jemma Simmons. Jemma Simmons falls asleep and dreams of Leo Fitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leo Fitz had been in his small airplane bunk for about an hour. It was late, he thought. Well, it was late somewhere; it was easy to lose track of time on the Bus. He was reading on his SHIELD issued tablet, something non-technical; he’d been working all day in the lab and just needed to zone out before getting some sleep.

He heard a knock on his door. “Fitz? You up?” It was Jemma Simmons, his best friend.

“Yah Simmons, come in.” The bunk door slid open slowly and she tiptoed in as she slid the door behind her.

“Wha’ you doing up this late, Simmons?” He asked, glancing at his watch.

“Oh…couldn’t sleep…” She tiptoed over to the bed. He noticed she was barefoot.

Then he noticed she was also not wearing any trousers. And no shirt and no… “Si-simmons? What are you doing?” He sat up a little straighter, and placed his tablet over his lap. She was wearing only a lab coat.

“Nothing that you haven’t been wanting since the day we met at the Academy.” And she then straddled the young engineer on his bed, leaning down to kiss him passionately. He thought he was dreaming.There was no way this was real. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. He heard a knock on the bunk and panicked, but Jemma didn’t seem to notice. He heard it again.

“Fitz? You up?” It was Simmons’ voice. He was confused. She was on top of him, basically naked, in his bed. He heard the knock again.

His eyes opened and his body bolted straight up in bed. He looked around the room. The sun was peering in through the window and he was alone.

“Wha?” His voice was a thick, like he’d eaten molasses. His best friend poked her head in his door. 

“Oh good you’re up. Coulson wants to brief us on our latest assignment in twenty minutes.”

It hit him. It had been a dream. “I’ll be…I’ll be just a few minutes, Simmons.” She stood in the doorway, not leaving. “You can...you can go no. Go on!” He nodded at the door.

“All right, all right…don’t get twitchy.” She held her hands up in surrender and walked out the door.

Leo exhaled loudly. “Bloody dream.” 

“What’s that?” She popped her head back in.

“Nothing! Get out, Simmons!” He through his pillow at her head. 

“Leaving! OK. Leaving!” She giggled as she walked towards the lab.

Leo leaned back in his bed, frustrated. “Third time this week.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma Simmons has a dream about Leo Fitz.

Jemma Simmons was working in the Bus’s mobile lab very late, long after her best friend and lab partner Leo Fitz went to bed. The only other person awake on the Bus was Agent May, who was as always in the cockpit. She was finishing up some analysis on the CENTEPEDE prototype that they recovered from Mike Peterson. The only noise was the whirl of her centrifuge. She was cataloguing percentages when suddenly she heard a rush of water.

“Oh no….oh no oh no!” She looked under the table and a pipe had burst, spraying water everywhere. She hopped off the stool and tried frantically to clean it up.

Behind her she heard the lab door open; it was Fitz. “Oi, Jemma! Move! I’ll get the wrench!” He walked up behind her, and placing his hands on her back, reached up onto the top shelf for the wrench. It wasn’t the first time this lab had sprung a leak. But was the first time that she got goosebumps from Fitz's touch.

“Thanks Fitz,” She turned around, looking at him, bent over the pipe, getting drenched in water. His jeans and shirt were dripping.

“Aw, bugger this,” he said, setting down the wrench. In one swift move he took off his soaked t-shirt. He was more muscular than Jemma remembered.

“Ohh…lemme…help…Fi…” Jemma slowly mumbled…

“Ah! There!” Fitz said, standing up, totally drenched from curl to toe. Jemma was still sitting under the table, perplexed by what she saw and why her mouth and eyes wouldn’t move. It was getting very warm in the lab for some reason. 

“Ah Simmons, up you go!’ he said, leaning forward offering a hand to help her up. She sprang up, but the water on the floor made her slip, and they both stumbled backwards on to the floor. Jemma was on top of Fitz and his wet, muscular body.

Fitz laughed and his eyes twinkled. Jemma’s throat felt dry. Fitz looked directly at her and stopped laughing. He leaned up to kiss her. She did not protest; in fact much the opposite, pushing him down onto the floor. They remained limbs interlocked and kissing on the floor for an immeasurable amount of time.

“Right then. Up you go," he said, finally pulling away. Jemma frowned. " There’s a shower upstairs with our name on it.” He picked up her and carried her up the spiral staircase.

Jemma blinked her eyes. “Right...” Just then she heard the dinging of the timer on the centrifuge. She had totally forgotten about why she was in the lab in the first place. “Oh no!”

“Forget the centrifuge, Jemma," he told her, beginning to kiss her neck. She looked at it and scrunched her face in what felt like agony. It dinged again. “Simmons, let’s go.” It dinged again. “Jemma!”

“Jemma!” she heard Fitz shout.

She bolted upright in her bed. Her alarm was ringing and Fitz was practically beating her door down. 

“Oi! I’ll be out in a minute.” She called out to him.

Fitz slid the door open, poking his head through. “C’mon then, briefing in 30. I’ve got breakfast ready.”

She blinked, and did a double take. Fitz was dripping wet. “Why are you…wet, Fitz?”

He looked at her quizzically. “Huh? Oh! Shower, Simmons, obviously. You should go get one before all the hot water is gone.”

She swallowed and smiled. “Yeah! Yeah, I should go get a shower. The hot water should not be a problem. Off you go then, I’ll be out in a bit.”

Fitz, confused, laughed and shut the door behind him. She grumbled into her pillow. The door slid back open and his wet curly head popped in. “Say somethin’?”

“What? No no, just stretching. See?” She stretched out her arms. 

“Well hurry up or I’m going to eat your breakfast too,” he smirked. Thud. She threw the pillow at his head. He ducked to miss it.

“Get out, Fitz!” 

“Alrigh’ alrigh’!” He threw his hands up in protest and left the bunk.

She sat there looking at the door, making sure to hear his footsteps before getting out of bed. “That’s the third time this week,” she sighed as she headed to the shower.


End file.
